The Hunger
by graystripemkc
Summary: Ok let's say, Mina and Jared have been having sex for a while. Because I plan on her losing it in a story later. I was told I was being to much of a tease in chapter 28 of TLM. Apparently I've been denying Jared sex. Lol. So ladies and gents here you go! Enjoy? R&R? Same as all smut scenes. My editor didn't look at this. So sorry about any bad grammar.


HUNGER KITCHEN SEX:

Jared saw Mina in the kitchen, she was drinking a glass of water. He couldn't help but notice Mina's outfit. A tight form fitting tank and a school girls skirt. Jared grinned mischievously. He walked up to Mina, "hey" he whispered.

"Hey she said surprised, pleased as Jared wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nipped at her neck, Mina tilted her head back. She laughed in pleasure, "wow- missed me?" She asked breathlessly. Jared nodded, squeezing Mina's ass. Mina arched her back, the back of her head rubbing against his chest. His hands traveled up Mina's skirt, Mina closed her eyes, enjoying what Jared was doing to her, or started to do.

"Why don't we-" he began reaching up to the waist band of Mina's underwear, and pulling them down deliciously slow. The anticipation was killing her, she felt a surge of heat pulsing at between her legs, she could feel herself becoming moist through her panties. He crouched down, kissing her ass, pulling them off of her. Mina stepped out of them, looking down upon him over her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with raw desire, he pulled them down, never losing eye contact with her. Mina grinned deviously. She shook her hips, causing the skirt to splay revealing her ass.

"I feel like, I need to-" he began to inch up her legs. Mina nodded grabbing his hands before they reached her skirt. She brought them to the waistline of her skirt, right over the button. He smiled unbuttoning it. Her skirt fell down to reveal Mina's ass. Jared rocked on to his knees, he kissed Mina's ass. Mina sighed, Jared got back up, pushing her down onto the counter.

Her stomach flat against the counter. He kissed a trail down Mina's back, nipping her hotly. Mina sighed, Jared soon got to Mina's ass, he cocked his head to the side and split her legs wide open. He lowered his mouth onto Mina's opening. Teasing her, lightly licking the outside of her opening. Mina's breath hitched in anticipation. His tongue sweeping broad deliberate strokes in her pussy. Mina gasped, closing her eyes. She began to moan as Jared worked her up in the right spots. She gripped the counters, trying not to squirm. She whimpered, Jared smiled as he stuck three fingers inside of her. He pumped them in and out, slowly working his way in her. "Jared!" She gasped. She rolled her head, oh god! She thought. This felt _sooooo good!_ She wanted to scream as his tongue lapped at her clitoris. He wiggled his finger's inside of her at the right angle. The tension in her stomach burned within her. He felt her walls tightening around his fingers.

He patiently waited for her to let go, "Mina.." He whispered kissing her inner thigh, Mina gasped. Jared scrambled to position him self. Satisfied, Jared thrusted his long member inside her, as she came. Mina screamed his name when she came. Shouting his name, getting quieter and quieter as the pleasure dissipated, as Jared pumped easily in and out of her. Her juices covering his member, as he milked her of her climax. "JARED!" Mina slammed her fist against the counter, as she slid on the counter. Jared grabbed her hips and slammed into her, impaling her. Mina could feel the tension in her stomach, she kicked her legs helplessly, as Jared has his way with her. Then he stopped, Mina whined in protest. "Jared! Why did you stop!?" She cried, frustrated that she was close to releasing and that he stopped. He reluctantly slid out of her. He flipped her over. She stared up at him, juices dripping from her opening. He smiled mischievously...

Jared flipped Mina over, her back up against the counter. Jared growled, ripping her shirt in two. Mina smiled, as he bent over kissing her madly. Mina's legs flailed in the air, she kicked them madly, knocking stuff off the counter. He nipped Mina's neck, biting her hard. Mina groaned, arching her back. He unhooked Mina's bra. Discarding it. Jared smiled, his attention going straight to her boobs. He grabbed handfuls of Mina's boobs. He looked down upon her, she was a sight. Mina writhed, throwing her head back, arching her back. Her nipples stood erect. They reminded him of cherries. He licked his lips, picking her up by the curve of her back and began sucking on her nipple.

Mina cried his name. Mina tried to control herself, but she was failing miserably. "Jared-" she cried happily, as his tongue swirled around her nipple, he broke off making a loud audible pop. Her nipple hardened as the cold air touched her where his mouth had been. Her hands roamed her body, and his. Jared watched her. Her hands tracked to the waist band of his pants. Her fingers felt weak, she was having difficulties pulling them down. Jared grabbed her hands, helping her pull them down as far as she could in that position. Mina sighed impatiently, she pushed him away.

Jared looked taken aback until Mina sat up, sliding down off the counter. Mina got to her knees, she looked up at Jared adoringly. Jared watched her, as she in one motion- pulled his pants down. Mina smiled as he stood before her naked. She kissed his erection, growing thicker with her touch her juices still covering it. She smiled as she took him in her mouth, slowly. Jared closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. He pumped himself in and out of Mina's mouth. Mina tried not to gag. Jared threw his head back, as he pumped himself easily in and out of her mouth. He looked down to see flashes of bright pink, wrapped around his member. Jared groaned, the site of her sucking on his member was almost too much.

Mina bobbed up and down strenuously trying to get him to released. He was so close, but he was fighting her. She could feel every muscle of his tensing. She rubbed her teeth against the side of his member, Jared sighed. Mina became frustrated, _release gosh dang it!_ She lifted her hand up, and gingerly began to finger one of his balls. Jared groaned, Mina smiled as she got a wicked idea. She pulled out of Jared, he groaned, groaning deeper as she took one of his balls in her mouth and began to suck on it. Her whole tongue made deliberate strokes across it.

The skin on his balls was different from his member. It was rough and some what hairy...gross, but it had ridges, it was loose not, tight and smooth. Mina got so carried away, it wasn't until she snapped back that she realized, he was protesting and groaning her name in strain, and the vice like grip he had in her hair. "God fuck- Mina!" He cursed.

He closed his eyes, moans left his mouth continuously in long lilting 'mmmm' sounds as he released into her mouths his hips bucked as he did. He bit his lip, as Mina continued to work him down, she took her mouth off of it. Her tongue lightly dabbing his tip. Jared groaned as he bit his lip. "Mina-you. Are. A. Tease." He chuckled darkly. Swallowing him whole, greedily licking up his cum, as it squirted out in hot gooey masses. Mina licked him down, greedily. Somewhere deep inside of her, a inner sex goddess had to of taken over. Because this wasn't her. And here she was sucking off her boyfriends head? Yeah...

She looked back up at him, and she was rewarded to see the look on his face. The way his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. Once done Mina sighed, kissing his balls and shaft. Jared pulled Mina upwards by her arms. Mina stood up, staring at him. Their eyes communicating their desires to one another.

There was nothing gentle or sensual about any of this anymore. This round was rough. Her fingers clawed at his skin, she grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer forcefully while delving deep in his mouth with her tongue. A chill of anticipation ran through her when he returned the kiss with an equal fervor. She broke the kiss and took a short breath, only returning to his mouth to bite down hard on his lower lip, slowly closing further, eliciting a pained grunt from Jared, who only dug his fingers harder into her hip.

He attempted to kiss her even though she had him grasped firmly between her teeth. At last, she released him, and he ran his tongue against it from the inside, smiling in spite of himself, at the small teeth marks he felt and the vague taste of blood of skin that had barely been broken. Mina looked unremorseful, and leaned in for another bruising kiss, when he spun them around, shoving her into the wall beside them. A small gasp left her mouth as he parted her legs with his knee and pressed it upward, all the while assaulting her mouth with hard, dominating kisses. She couldn't stop the moan that caught in her throat as his knee rubbed against her core again and his lips dragged a moist path to her neck, nipping and sucking until he heard another needy groan leave her.

She moved one of her hands down to his member, rubbing it as it hung freely, then squeezing it with a tighter grip than necessary, causing his controlled movements to waver. He growled and bucked into her hand before he moved to snatch it away, catching her wrist against the wall in his hand, moving it above her head. He quickly repeated the motion with his other hand, leaving her helpless against him as he pressed his body against hers and moved his mouth to her ear. Mina jerked her hips into his. Jared let her wrist go, holding her hips still, Mina's arms encircled him and her hand to tangle violently in his dark hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp and pulling strands of hair as they kissed. she felt herself being pressed into the wall again.

Jared positioned himself into Mina's opening. Jared slammed into her, "Uggnh!" Mina moaned. "You will be the death of me!" She screamed as he slammed into her again. Moaning louder and louder with each forceful slam. She clawed at his back, her mouth moving over his face. She planted kisses upon his face in a feverish pace. "Can I help it if I love the way you come for me." Excentuating every word pounding her. Mina curled her toes as Jared pulled literally almost out of her, and then slamming into her, he was pounding the crap out of her. Every time he slammed her up against the counter, Mina saw black dots.

Mina felt alive, as Jared pulled out of her once more, she pushed him, whimpering as he left her completely. They panted, they stared at each other fiercely. She growled. Throwing her self back on him, Jared smiled. As she grabbed his cock and began to rock against him. She closed her eyes, he watched her slam into him. She needed release, as if trying to scratch a itch she couldn't scratch on her own. Jared bit her neck, she moaned, "Jared!" He flipped them over slamming her into refrigerator. Mina landed with a loud crash. The refrigerator shaking violently. Mina stopped and let him slam into her, her orgasm coming. Jared! Jared! Jared! She screamed. "Faster!" She clawed, biting his shoulder. "Oh god come on!" She cried. Jared breathed heavily.

Mina pushed him towards the counter, so that his legs hung off of the edge, his back flat against the counter. He started to reposition himself so she wasn't dangling off of the counter but found Mina leaning into him on to the counter, knocking stuff off of it, before she climbed onto it. Jared smiled, he sat up, he was taking too much delight in the fact that she was a being a sex addict. He sat up, Mina rolled back staring up at him. Mina's arms encircled him, her hands were violently tangled in his dark hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp and pulling strands of hair as they kissed. Jared bent his head to bit Mina's neck, and collarbone. His arms encircled Mina's waist, lifting her up onto her knees. His mouth directly over her boobs. His lips closed around one her nipples, then the other, nipping them hard enough to pinch, but much more politely than she had been with his lip.

His mouth moved up her breast, biting down again, sucking hard and leaving bruises and teeth marks. Mina gasped, arching against him, and dropped her hand between them, curling it around his hardened length, stroking it back and forth and relishing the sound when he groaned. Jared kissed the valley between Mina's boobs, sucking on them. Mina threw her head back. She felt like a volcano ready to erupt, and when she did, it would be messy, and loud. Mina's hips bucked wildly. Jared slipped his hand in Mina. Mina moaned at the intrusion. His palm rubbed Mina's opening, his hand kneading her. Mina rocked against him. Jared's hands were becoming slick, Jared leaned back against the counter. She was so wet. So warm. So tight. He wanted to send her over the edge. Make her scream. He wanted to feel her, her take her again. But he resisted the urge. He yanked her toward him. Her opening directly over his mouth. He parted her open, sticking his tongue in her.. He groaned, she tasted so good. Mina's panting drowned Jared's approval, as he made soft "mmmm sounds." Mina's body tensed, Jared nipped her inner thigh, "Mina?"

"Yeah!?" She breathed. He gripped her hips trying to pull her down.

"Oh" she cried, whether it was because she understood what he wanted her to do, or if it was because she was crying out in general, he didn't know. But Mina rode him down to his cock, leaving a wet trail. She grabbed his dick, a evil glint in her eyes, as an idea came to her head. She lifted her self up, letting his tip brushed the inside of her opening. Jared felt his tip get wet, brushing lightly against a her opening. Jared glared at her in amusement.

"Mina I want to be inside of you, not just my tip..." He said teasingly.

"Inside of me? Like how deep?" She whispered. "Like this?" His tip barely inside of her.

"Deeper," he said huskily.

"This deep." Taking him in another inch. He reached out for her hips, trying to drive her down. But Mina smacked his hands, getting off of him.

"Nuh-nuh-nah!" She teased. Rocking back on her knees. Her hands on either side of him. "Do that and we start over." She teased, having more fun now teasing him, than achieving orgasm. His tip danced between her thighs, then to her opening. "So," she leaned into him whispering in his ear, "how deep do you want to go?" She began nibbling his ear. He groaned. "That's not an answer." She chuckled. She let his tip inside of her. She was so wet. A pulse of pleasure coarse through her, as she allowed it. "This deep?" She asked, taking him in as much as she had before he messed up.

"Deeper." She raised an eyebrow.

"Deeper please?" Mina smiled, kissing his neck, taking him in another inch. He groaned.

"That deep? Or...this deep?" She breathed as she drove down on him as far as she could go, not roughly, but not gently either. His hands drifted to her undulating hips. Mina's vision swam with black dots beneath her closed eyelids and her mouth parted, they groaned in unison. An electric pulse of pleasure combined with a small spark of pain vibrated through her core at the intrusion. She moaned as his hips bucked involuntarily, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Jared and Mina panted, he watched her as she resolved to sit up, his hands on her hips still. She slowly rocked on him, slightly unsure of herself. She felt like an idiot. Where had that sexy seductress side of her that she had a few minutes ago, go? She bit her lip.

Jared began rocking in rhythm with her, giving her the confidence to pick up the pace. Going faster now that she was in control. Mina closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the pleasure. Her lips parted, moans and filling the room as her speed increased, pushing down on him harder, and fingers clawing at his chest. This she could do. She slammed her hips down once more, and just as she began to feel the imminence of her orgasm, Jared stiffened and groaned sharply.

She could feel every muscle of his beneath her tensing. She snapped out of her haze of lust as she realized that he'd been making strained groans, and the vice grip on her hip that she hadn't paid any attention to as she rode him tirelessly, nails carving shallow scratches in his chest. His hand flew to Mina's ass gripping it tightly. Jared shook beneath her, eyes closed and chest heaving. Moans continuously left his throat in long, lilting 'mmm' sounds as he released into her. His hips lifted and fell in a steady, light rhythm as he bit down hard on his bruised lip. The sounds that he was making was driving her wild. She bucked her hips, driving down on him twice more, begging for her own release, before she began to feel him soften inside of her and her heart dropped. "I'm sorry…" he said breathily, eyes half-lidded, as he moved his good hand to rest on the small of her back, caressing her there.

Jared held his hand out to her. "Well that was nice." He chuckled darkly.

"Mmmmm" she nodded leaning in for a kiss. He kissed her, Mina opened her mouth, eager to please him. God she was his sex slave. And he was hers. But Mina was far too inexperience to take advantage of this fact. Jared took her in, their bodies molding perfectly against one another. "What do we do now." She gasped.

She was burning with need, the neat in her thighs burned like the sun. She desperately wanted release. "Well.." His hands traveled down her stomach, to her bulging abdomen. "I could relieve this ache..." He teased. Mina groaned. Running her hands through his hair. His grabbed her heat. "AHHHHH! JARED!" She begged, panting. She pressed her self further into him. Lifting her left leg slightly. Jared grabbed it, Mina's mouth danced inches above his. Her hair falling down upon her face. He lifted her leg up supporting it., his other hand gripping her ass.

Mina positioned herself over him, and slide him inside of her, their eyes locked as she did it. Something about the act, turned him on, growing harder inside if her. Mina mewled in pleasure. She grabbed his hips, and began to slowly manipulate his body, pumping him in and out of her. Mina moaned in pleasure, marveling at how the position gave her such pleasure. Jared bent his head and bit Mina's neck. She moaned, smiling. "Uggnh Jared!" Jared slowly added pressure with each slam, sending her back into the counter. "Jared-" oh god! This felt...incredible. Like god she never wanted him to wear a condemn again, the way he felt bare inside of her was so satisfying...so right! He filled her completely. She pumped him endlessly enjoying the sensation.

Jared could feel her walls tightening around her. "Mina..." He whispered kissing her shoulder. Mina felt the tension burst in her stomach, the heat finally releasing. She was lost in euphoria, as Jared lifted her leg onto his shoulder and pounded mercilessly into her. Mina screamed, the new position penetrating her in a new way. He rammed himself into her. He grabbed her chin, kissing her, he but down on her lip, as her walls tighten around him, as she came. Mina dug her nails into his skin, pressing herself into him. Her leg was hurting, but she tried to ignore that, the sense of euphoria out weighing the pain. He felt her juices spread across his member...so warm... He came inside if her, Mina moaned at the sensation, as his warm juices filled her, oh sweet baby Jesus...she thought. "Mina," he groaned. As he milked them of their climaxes...

Jared stared at her panting. "What now?"

Mina chuckled, her hair sticking to her. "I don't know. I've only ever done this with you." She whispered. Sending chills down his spine.

"What have we not done?"

Jared thought about it. "Anal." He joked.

Mina blanched, "do people actually do that?"

Jared laughed. "Yes, yes they do."

Mina frowned, "I guess we could."

Jared stared at her. "Are you sure?"

Mina smiled nervously. "Today is a new day for firsts. And well...I can try it. And if I don't like it. We can never do it again." Jared stared at her incredulously.

"How about we do something else, before we try anal." He whispered. Jared's hand was at her waist. She barely had time to react before she was bent over the counter and her heart thudded with desire. The feeling of the cold counter made her flinch as she moved her hands to grip the sides of the counter instinctively. She swallowed hard, scared slightly. She didn't notice him positioning himself against her until he thrust in, taking her completely. He plunged in with a particularly forceful plunge that sent her body jerking away, a pained cry leaving her lips. Jared recognized the cry hadn't been from pleasure.

"God, Mina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stopped his movements entirely, shame flooding his expression for hurting her. But Mina wasn't done.

"No! It's ok." Mina heaved, "you don't have to stop. I just wasn't expecting that to hurt so much."

Jared was hesitant. "Are you sure Mina?" She nodded. She didn't want him to stop. She felt like a wimp. He positioned himself against her, slowly taking her completely. She guiding him back into her and she hissed and bit her lip when he filled her again. He pumped slowly in and out of her, letting her body get adjusted to this new position. A pulse of pleasure combined with a small spark of pain vibrated through her core at the expected intrusion. Soon managing to slide in and out of her, easier with each thrust.

A glorious blend of pleasure and pain washed over her as he worked her over. Mina's vision swam with black dots beneath her closed eyelids and her mouth parted with a sharp cry. "Mina are you ok?" Jared asked worried slightly. All she could managed was a drawn out 'yes', eyes closed, head pressed hard into the counter. Moans spilled out as he began to move inside of her at a relentless pace. She rocked back against him just as roughly, taking him in deeper, harder, spurring on his thrusts and taking every vulnerable groan she got from his as a reward.

She was shaking against the counter she was gripping, the counter she was gripping became slick, from the sweat coming off her palms. But after the force of it and after a particularly strong thrust she loss her grip, letting out a surprised squeak. Momentarily distracted by the noise, Jared slowed.

"You ok?"

Mina nodded, "just give me a minute...ok. Continue on."she squeaked. Jared continued his ministrations. She could feel his thrusts becoming erratic, the force behind them varying, and she knew he was getting close, but she wasn't there yet. "Harder," she moaned again, and he responded. "Faster," she moaned, clawing at the counter. and his own fingers dug deep crescents into her hip as he slammed into her again. She already knew that she'd be sore and achey and marked after this, but she didn't care.

She wanted more. She needed more. Her eyes went wide as he took her the deepest he had gone yet. A savage drive into her that sent stars flying in front of her eyes. Until finally he picked her up, Mina gasped, as he slammed into her standing up, and then pushed her back into the fridge, her body pressed up against the cold fridge. Mina gasped her hot breath against the fridge. "Oh god!"

Jared pulled her off the fridge, and pushed her to the floor Mina collapsed on the floor. Her butt in the air, Jared continued, Mina felt this odd sensation. Mina mewled into the floor, as he came in her. She was panting. Jared released her, and she got up, Jared spun her around. Mina's eyes told him that she was done for. Her body though he could push for one more final orgasm from her. She would be done after that. He picked her up.

He carried Mina over to her bedroom, "we should probably continue you this-"

"in my bed room?" Mina bit his throat sleepily, Jared was having trouble concentrating put one foot in front of the other. "Mina!" Finally he could stand it, they fell on top of the table. Mina grinned, pulling him on top of her. She bucked her hips wildly, Jared got off of her, she was probably so wet. Mina's hips bucked again. As they did, he lifted them up. He put her legs on either one of his shoulders. He held her up by ass, Mina's back arched upwards, as Jared licked her clean. Mina moaned, when Jared was done. She laughed, "what's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. It's just I think that was the best sex ever!" She laughed. Jared rolled his eyes. He collapsed onto Mina, he was exhausted.

"Is it sad that I want to do that again?" She whispered, Jared shook his head.

"No. Because I want to as well. But I'm too.."

"Exhausted?" Jared nodded. Mina lifted her head, "were going to have to clean this up." The kitchen wasn't a kitchen anymore. The fridge was open, the toaster and other Utensils lied on the floor. Food lied scattered around the room. And the worst part is she didn't give a damn.

"And wash everything down. Before anyone eats off of that counter again." Jared laughed, "probably,.." Kissing her.

"We should probably get up..." She whispered, as Jared's hand began to grope and squeeze her boobs. "We should," he pulled her up, sucking on her nipple, Mina groaned in pleasure and pain. Mina arched her back, her sweet spot tingling again. Mina bowed her head biting as hard as she could on his shoulder. She was practically gnawing on his collarbone. Jared grabbed Mina's neck forcing her to face him.

"Shower? He asked breathlessly.


End file.
